Eat Me
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Esta era la primera vez que Gon se muestra indiferente y solo le trae problemas a Killua, sin embargo, éstos terminaron por pasar desapercibidos al oír aquella pregunta, inocente y atrevida por igual, del pelinegro: ―¿Podrías… comerme como a tus dulces? [ ¡Fic de Cumpleaños! ]


¡Hola-hola-hola! He aquí algo muy especial para una personita muy especial ¿De quién estoy hablando? ¡De la linda de _**Gingana**_! Cosita linda ¡feliz, feliz día! Este es tu regalo por tu cumple de 15 ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon (+18). KiruGon. Post-series**.

* * *

Uno de sus ojos se abrió al sentir una mirada sobre su cuerpo. —¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierto? —preguntó al estirar su mano y dejar que sus dedos rozaran la mejilla ya sonrosada.

—Desde hace unos minutos… —respondió un tanto somnoliento—. Quería despertarte, pero te veías muy bonito y dejé que siguieras durmiendo…

Dos segundos bastaron para que las mejillas del mayor se colorearan de rojo. —Idiota. —murmuró avergonzado de las palabras ajenas.

—No sé por qué te avergüenzas, tú sabías que te estaba mirando desde hace rato…

—Tonto, eso es obvio. No olvides que ambos pasamos un entrenamiento para estar atentos a todo incluso estando dormidos.

—¡Oh es verdad! Creo que lo había olvidado…—. Recostó la mano derecha sobre la almohada sin apartar la vista de esos orbes azulinos. —…de todas formas sabía que estabas despierto.

—Gon.

—¿Sí, Killua?

—Te amo.

—¡Yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho más!

Killua sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios ante la sensación dulce del ambiente ¿era su impresión o todo se había vuelto más cálido y agradable desde que estableció su relación con Gon? No, no estaba equivocado. Todo a su alrededor parecía ser perfecto desde que el pelinegro permanecía a su lado; sus brazos se movieron por sí solos y apresó con ellos la cintura del menor, ocasionando que éste terminase recostado sobre su pecho, para luego depositar varios besos sobre su rostro.

—Me haces cosquillas. —dijo en un murmullo, sin desear que el albino se detuviera; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos una sonrisa enorme apareció y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir algo dio un fugaz y corto beso a sus labios—. ¡Ja! Esa es mi venganza—. Al terminar de decir aquello se alejó de su pareja y quedó sentado sobre la cama.

El muchacho de cabellos canos permaneció en silencio hasta que una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, junto con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Llevó sus pálidos dedos hasta sus labios, rozándolos delicadamente, creyendo sentir la calidez y dulzura de los labios de Gon.

_«…Es un idiota. »_ Pensaba al dejar que algunos mechones blancos cubrieran su vista mientras su sonrisa permanecía intacta. —Tienes razón Gon… esa fue tu venganza.

Gon sonrió y comenzó a estirar ambos brazos —¡Lo sabía! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Uhh, me duele todo el cuerpo…

Killua sonrió con un aire malicioso. —Debe de ser por tanta actividad nocturna ¿no?—. Al recibir un sonrojo como respuesta, supo que su cometido se había cumplido.

Infló sus cachetes en señal de enojo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al mayor. —Pervertido… —dijo en un tono bajito—. ¡Es tu culpa eso! Y no, no fue por actividad nocturna, sino porque tuve que moverme mucho para que tú no me hicieras cosas pervertidas. —decía mientras lo señalaba—. Eres un pervertido Killua.

—No tiene nada de malo lo que deseaba hacer ¡es perfectamente normal! —replicó mientras llevaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Tener sexo es normal cuando estás en pareja, Gon.

—Si pero, no cuando tu hermana está cerca.

—Alluka estaba en el apartamento de su amiga, que queda a dos pisos de este. ¡Por Dios, Gon! No seas ridículo.

—¡Pero podría habernos oído!

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

—¡Que sí es cierto! Recuerda que ella es una Zoldyck, y de seguro tuvo el super-hyper-mega entrenamiento estilo Zoldyck que tanto tú como tus hermanos tuvieron ¿no? Así que, ese es un fundamento valido para creer que ella podría habernos escuchado.

Un suspiro terminó apareciendo entre los labios de Killua. Ya daba esa discusión por perdida ¿de qué le servía luchar contra Gon, cuando él mismo sabe lo terco que es? ¡Nada! Solo le traería un dolor de cabeza y su novio no se detendría hasta hacerle "entrar en razón" y demostrarle cuan equivocado esta.

—Claro Gon, lo que digas. —murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que tengo razón. —dijo en tono de broma—. Iré a preparar el desayuno ¡no te olvides de levantarte luego!—. Besó fugazmente en los labios a su novio, quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo y ágilmente se levantó de la cama. —Oh cierto, lo olvidaba—. Tomó la camisa azul de su novio y se vistió con ella. —¡Así sentiré como si Killua me estuviera abrazando! —exclamó entre risas al terminar de colocarse la remera blanca y rápidamente abandonaba el cuarto.

Bastaron tres segundos para que todo su rostro, incluso el cuello y las orejas, se tornaran de un intenso rojo. ¡Ese maldito sonrojo volvía a aparecer!

_«Idiota, todo es su culpa ¡siempre es su culpa! _—pensaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil—. _Siempre diciendo cosas que solo me avergüenzan. »_ Cerró sus ojos con cierta pesadez mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro, aunque se sintiera molesto, una parte suya amaba la manera en que ese pelinegro se comportaba. _«Incluso si fuera un anciano, estoy seguro de que se comportaría de esa manera. »_ Sus labios terminaron curvándose en una tímida y divertida sonrisa.

Killua quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y al tener los pies sobre el suelo comenzó a buscar su ropa. Solo encontró los pantalones hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos. Ni modo, tendría que estar con el torso descubierto. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos y luego de calzarse se encaminó hasta la cocina, al pasar por el corredor pudo ver las fotografías que a lo largo de estos años se sacó junto a sus amigos, a su hermana y a su novio.

La sonrisa se hizo mayor al recordar cada uno de esos momentos.

_«No podría sentirme más feliz. » _Pensaba mientras un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y estaba más que claro que no admitiría eso en voz alta.

Cuando llegó a destino vio a Gon sentado sobre la mesa, con un jugo de naranja sobre sus manos, y al notar su presencia éste sonrió cariñosamente, causando que el albino se ruborice aún más. Evitó el contacto visual y lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue comer un pan tostado.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios ante el comportamiento apenado de su novio. ―Eres lindo estando avergonzado Killua-chan. ―dijo en tono de broma, solo para enfurecerlo―. Creo que el color rojo es mejor para tu rostro…

Le lanzó al rostro lo que había quedado de su tostada. ―Cállate, idiota―. Ignoró por completo las quejas del pelinegro. Se sirvió un poco de café en una de las tazas y antes de dar un gran sorbo preguntó—. ¿Gon? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—¡Tus ojos son muy bonitos Killua!

Killua escupió todo su café y sintió como su rostro se tornó rojo velozmente ¡Solo bastaron unos segundos para que ello sucediera! Su corazón latió estúpidamente rápido y su pulso salió disparado al instante ¿era su impresión o la temperatura en la habitación se había elevado considerablemente?

—¡¿Q-qué?!

Gon le ofreció una servilleta al albino mientras respondía. —Que tus ojos son muy bonitos, Killua ¡eso no lo he notado antes! N-no es que no haya visto tus ojos antes, pero… no sé… son muy bonitos—. Recostó su propio rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. —Me hacen recordar el océano que envuelve a Isla Ballena, pero a la vez no parece el mismo color. ¡Sólo sé que tus ojos son muy bonitos! De un azul muy lindo…

Ante tantos sencillos halagos, se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con unas de sus manos y trató, tontamente, de mostrarse tranquilo. Aunque no estaba funcionando del todo. —¡I-idiota! Deja de mirarme así… deja de decir cosas vergonzosas… —balbuceó con torpeza.

—No son cosas vergonzosas ¡es la verdad!

—Ya, ya. Lo entendí.

—Nee Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué piensas de mis ojos?

Killua lo miró extrañado ante esa pregunta. —¿Tus ojos?

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Yo pienso que tus ojos son muy lindos ¿tú que piensas de los míos?

Titubeó. ―¿Que se supone qué debo pensar? ¡S-son solo ojos!

―¡Mou, Killua! Eres un tonto. Solo quiero saber si te gustan mis ojos. ―decía entre risas―. Eso y si hay algo más que te guste de mí.

Era una suerte para Gon no ser capaz de oír o ver los pensamientos de Killua ¡porque había cada perversidad en esa cabecita loca!

_«No, no, no. No pienses, o mejor dicho NO RESPONDAS con algo que tenga que ver con tus pensamientos. »_ Se decía a sí mismo, ignorando también el leve hormigueo que sentía en su entrepiernas. Para ser más precisos, en _ese_ lugar. Mordió su labio inferior ante el descontrol de emociones que sentía en su cuerpo ¡y que Gon hiciera esa carita tierna y linda no ayudaba demasiado a la situación! _«Re-responde… s-solo responde la maldita pregunta… » _―E-eh sí, sí. Gon. Lo que digas…

Ante ese tipo de respuesta desganada, el más joven infló sus mejillas. ―Eres malo. ―fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a su desayuno; solo estaba un poco molesto.

Esa expresión no pasó desapercibida por el albino. _«Bien hecho Killua… lo has hecho enojar. ¡Bravo! —_se reprendía a sí mismo—. _¿Qué tan difícil es decir algo como eso? ¡Vamos, dilo! Además, a ti te gusta Gon. Lo amas. Amas todo de él, incluso esos pocos momentos en donde se enoja. » _Ya lo tenía decidido, lo haría. Con tal de que su pareja volviera a tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Aclaró su garganta, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que su voz saliera más fina de lo que pensaba. ―G-Gon―. El pelinegro lo miró. ―A mí también… me gustan tus ojos. ―dijo en un murmullo―. Son muy lindos… unos hermosos o-ojos…―. _«Al menos no has mentido esta vez. »_ Pensaba para sí, sintiéndose feliz de haber recuperado la sonrisa de Gon.

Tomó unos segundos para entender aquellas palabras, y al hacerlo la expresión de su rostro cambió rotundamente. —¡¿En verdad?! —preguntó esperanzado de que el albino le dijera algo bonito.

¡Killua podía ser tierno cuando quisiera!

_«¡Agh! ¿Por qué me mira así?_ » Su corazón latió a un ritmo acelerado, mayor de lo normal. _«Di cualquier cosa, di lo primero que se te ocurra antes de que comience a preguntar a lo loco. »_ —¡Claro! —exclamó sonriente y de pronto aparecieron unas orejas y cola de gato en él—. Tus ojos son de un marrón muy bonito, que me hacen recordar el color de los Chocorobo-Kun. —decía con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, feliz por su propio ingenio.

Miró a su pelinegro con sin deshacer esa expresión y esperó pacientemente a que él dijese algo, sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Gon solo se quedó allí, mirándolo sorprendido. Unos segundos, luego uno, dos, tres ¡hasta seis minutos¡ en completo silencio. Y esto ya estaba impacientando a Killua.

―¿Gon? ¿Estás bien?

Luego de otro prolongado silencio, respondió: ―Ah. Ya veo.

El menor tomó la bajilla sucia para llevarla al lavabo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al mayor, éste lo miró intrigado, más al oír el gruñido de su estómago no le dio demasiada importancia y volvió a su desayuno. ¡Lo más seguro es que pronto se le pasaría ese mal humor a Gon! No había motivo por el cual preocuparse.

O al menos eso creía.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Y así comenzó el infierno de Killua, o lo que consideraba como tal:

Gon, su amado y querido Gon, lo único que había hecho en todo este último tiempo fue ignorarlo ¡a él! ¡A su coqueto y sensual novio! ¿Y eso era parte de su alocada imaginación? No, claro que no ¡No estaba delirado al pensar que Gon le evadía! Prácticamente, eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro. En cualquier momento que tuviera la oportunidad ¡hasta ya ni hacían cosas juntos!

¿Cómo olvidar todos esos momentos?

Al hablare o preguntarle sobre algo en particular, lo único que hacía era asentir o responder por escrito. Llamar a sus amigos por teléfono, aunque sea e medio de la madrugada, con tal de no tocarse como siempre lo hacían. O cuando quiso tomar una ducha con él y Gon se salió de allí, no sin antes dejar abierta el agua helada para que terminara congelándose. ¡También al llegar la noche! había intentado tener un poco de diversión con su novio y éste se fue a dormir en el techo con tal de que no lo tocase, al menos su excusa fue "ver las estrellas" aunque el cielo se encontrase nublado. ¡Y cómo olvidar las muchas veces que pretendía abrazarlo y se escapaba ágilmente de su agarre!

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello o se largaría a llorar.

No le quedaba otra opción que esperar a que Gon se sintiera mejor y volviera a ser el de antes. Su tierno, lindo, amable, terco, y adorable novio regresaría antes de que se dé cuenta.

―Buenos días, Gon. ―dijo en tono meloso mientras trataba de dar un beso de "buenos días" al menor, sin embargo éste lo ignoró olímpicamente. Terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

―Alluka, no olvides decirle a tu hermano a dónde irás con tus amigas esta tarde. ―mencionó antes de besar la mejilla de la pelinegra. Tomó su chaqueta verde y se dirigió a la salida, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra al albino.

Killua permaneció estático en su lugar con los labios ligeramente estiras y sintiéndose más y más patético por no poder mover ni un mínimo musculo.

La muchacha suspiró ante la actitud autista de su hermano. ―Onii-chan ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Gon-chan?

―Yo no le he hecho nada. ―respondió sin que sus labios volvieran a la postura original. _«Nada que yo recuerde. »_ Continuó en su cabeza.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Alluka. ―Sí que se veía molesto ¡Lo más probable es que le hayas hecho algo malo!―. Dio un mordisco a su pastel de fresas, y luego continuó―. Será mejor que te disculpes…

―Créeme si supiera qué hice mal, ya le hubiera pedido perdón―. Ignoró la mirada de reprimenda que su hermana le dirigió. ―Mi pelea con Gon la resolveré luego, ahora dime jovencita. ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de que saldrás con tus amigas?

Un suave sonrojo se situó sobre las mejillas de la niña. ―A-ah… yo… ―balbuceó nerviosamente. En medio de esa situación incómoda, sus ojos se situaron sobre el reloj colgado sobre la pared y pudo ver la hora que éste marcaba―. ¡Oh! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! ¡Nos vemos luego Onii-chan, asegúrate de resolver ese problema con Gon-chan!

Su entrecejo se frunció. ―¡Hey, Alluka! ¡Espera! ¡Aún no me has dicho a dónde…!―. Antes de que pudiera continuar, su hermana ya había abandonado el departamento, dejándolo a él solo con la palabra en la boca. ―Esta niña. Está imitando las actitudes de Gon, ese idiota es un mal ejemplo para mi hermanita. ―decía entre suspiros luego de sentarse sobre la silla. ―Espero que al menos ella se divierta hoy, aunque, estaba muy producida para una simple salida con amigas―. _«No recuerdo haberle comprado ese collar, ni mucho menos ese listón rosado. »_ Pensaba al recordar la vestimenta de la menor. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer esos pensamientos ¡era imposible que su hermana tuviera un novio!

¡Ahora él debía concentrarse en algo más importante! Sus propios problemas de pareja. Y vaya que eran difíciles de sobrellevar.

_«Estoy seguro que es algo temporal. Nada grave. »_ Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado al recordar que desde hace una semana no besaba y se sentía a morir. ¡Creía que estaba a punto de desfallecer! Si esta "ley de hielo" continuaba, tendría que acabar el asunto lo más pronto posible. Y lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro. _«Le daré unos días para que se tranquilice ¡y si no lo hace, pobre de él! »_ Sonrió orgulloso de su propia decisión. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ni mucho menos por ese chiquillo tonto.

Él era un Zoldyck. Killua Zoldyck. Nada, ni nadie iba a ser capaz de hacer que se arrastrase por el suelo.

Nadie.

¡Absolutamente nadie!

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus divagaciones. _«¡Por favor que sea Gon! »_ Pensaba antes de contestar. ―¿Hola? ―dijo en un tono emocionado; sus ojos azules brillaron de anticipación.

―_Killua_―. ¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡Gon estaba llamándolo!

Procuró mostrarse fresco e indiferente, pero estaba más que claro que esa faceta iba a terminar romperse antes de poder sacar provecho de ella. ―¿Si, Gon? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? ¡Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, cariño! ¿Sabes que te amo, no? ¡Más de lo que te imaginas!

―_Killua._

―¡Haré lo que quieras! Todo menos dejar de comer chocolate y eso lo sabes bien. Dime, dime ¿qué necesitas?

―_Solo quería saber si Alluka ya había salido._

Una expresión de desilusión apareció en su rostro. ―Oh, eso―. Hizo un pequeño puchero, lamentados de que su novio no pudiera verlo. ―Sí, se fue hace unos momentos…

―_Ah, está bien._

―Oye Gon. Estaba pensado. Ya que Alluka no está en casa, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros…?―. Y antes de que pudiera culminar con su propuesta indecente Gon ya había cortado la llamada. _«Ah cierto. Sigue enojado conmigo. »_

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que solucionaría ese problema lo antes posible….

Killua suspiró. ―Ni modo―. Volvió a guardar su teléfono celular y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. ―Creo que mi mano, unas películas para adultos y todos los recuerdos de las veces que intime con Gon, me ayudaran a deshacerme de esta lujuria.

_…Y ese otro consuelo también…_

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

**_.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Un mes.

Ya había pasado un mes.

_«Otra vez lo mismo. »_ Pensaba mientras engullía algunos chocolates sin apartar la vista del televisor. _«Desde hace un mes que está haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar tiempo conmigo. Ese idiota. »_ Seguía estando aburrido ante la ausencia de Gon. _«¡Y lo peor es que me mira como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo! Sino no me lo dice ¡¿Cómo mierda espera que yo sepa?! »_ Esta vez, engulló varios chocolates ¡estaba furioso! Y esta era la única manera de calmarse. —Estúpido, me hace sentir mal. —murmuró para sí, tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal.

En el primer canal apareció un documental sobre infieles.

En el segundo apareció una película en donde la protagonista se divorciaba del marido y vivía una vida feliz luego de ese hecho.

En el tercero apareció una noticia que el novio había dejado en el altar a su pareja por estar inseguro sobre casarse.

En un acto de ira, lanzó el control remoto con mucha fuerza que terminó por traspasar la pantalla del aparato. —¡Agh! ¡¿Qué mierda le sucede a la maldita televisión?! ¡Váyanse todos al diablo! —gritó sintiéndose más enfurecido que antes.

Aunque él no lo demostrase, se sentía triste de que Gon no le hablase, triste y muy preocupado. Después de todo, Gon era su pareja, la persona que más amaba en la vida ¿cómo iba a soportar su indiferencia? Si se sentía que estaba a un paso de enloquecer por completo. Alluka lo único que pudo decirle fue que no se preocupara, que su "hermano Gon" no estaba verdaderamente enojado, que le diera un poco de tiempo y ya todo podría solucionarse. Pero ese era el preciso detalle que Killua no quería tener en cuenta: el tiempo.

—¡Desde hace un jodido mes que ese idiota me ignora! —gritó con furia, agradeciendo internamente que su hermana menor no estuviera en casa y haya salido con sus "amigas". _«Mataré a ese niño idiota si hace algo indebido con mi hermana. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros al recordar en donde se encontraba la pelinegra. _«Pero ese no es el problema ahora ¡Sino Gon! »_ —Mira lo que ocasiona, ahora soy yo quien está molesto.

La entrada de la habitación se abrió de repente y el sonido brusco y tosco resonó por toda la habitación. Killua dio un pequeño salto desde su lugar y parte de los chocolates del tazón se esparcieron a su alrededor.

—¿Gon? —dijo aquel nombre un poco asustado al ver la expresión seria del pelinegro.

El moreno se encontraba sobre el marco de la entrada con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo la puerta. Se veía tan diferente a lo normal. No había rastro alguno de una expresión dulce y alegre, esos ojos castaños no brillaban con amabilidad, ahora eran oscuros y fríos, ni siquiera sus labios se encontraban curvados hacia arriba solo permanecía en línea recta, formando una mueca indiferente. Esa expresión no iba con él. Ver a su pareja en ese estado le sorprendió, pero mucho más el no entender el porqué de la situación.

El albino permaneció estático, sin apartar los ojos de él. —Gon ¿te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo—. ¿Sucede algo?

Movió su mano de la entrada y camino con ese andar tranquilo y relajado que tanto lo caracterizaba hasta la cama donde su pareja se encontraba. La expresión de molestia desapareció, sin embargo, aun el pelinegro se mantenía una expresión seria en el rostro; y esto terminó por poner más nervioso a Killua.

Apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento por liberar su frustración. —¿No hablarás conmigo?—preguntó—. ¿Es eso, no? Gon… Escucha yo…—. Tragó saliva con pesadez ante ese repentino sentimiento de nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía decir en un momento como ese?

—Killua—. La voz del pelinegro lo sacó de sus divagaciones, levantó la vista y lo vio, tan tranquilo y serio, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ¿Es eso, verdad? ¡Claro que es eso! Estoy seguro que es eso, estas molesto conmigo y planeas ser indiferente ante mí ¿no?—. El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante ese arrebato de ira. —¡¿Pero sabes una cosa?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No he hecho nada que te pueda enfurecer! Además, tú eres quien está actuando raro desde la semana anterior ¡¿qué demonios te sucede Gon?! —demandó—. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, créeme cuando te digo que me iré… de…aquí… —apenas pudo terminar esas palabras cuando el pelinegro lo besó suavemente.

¿Gon estaba besándolo?

Gon lo estaba besando.

¡Lo estaba besando a él!

Ahora entendía menos que nada. Durante un mes. Un MALDITO Y CODENADO mes, Gon estuvo ignorándolo y comportándose de lo más extraño ¡y ahora! venía y lo besaba como si nada de ello hubiera ocurrido. Un lado de él le exigía que pidiera una explicación sobre esa actitud confusa de su novio, mientras que la otra le ordenaba que se olvidase de esas tonterías y correspondiera el beso como si no hubiera mañana; Killua cerró sus ojos y deslizó ambas manos hasta los hombros del moreno para afianzar el agarre con fuerza y firmeza. Ya lo tenía agarrado, y no le dejaría escapar fácilmente.

—G-Gon…

—Ki…llua… —murmuró el nombre de su persona amada mientras una tímida y cariñosa sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro—. ¿Podrías… comerme… como a tus dulces? —preguntó temeroso de una respuesta negativa.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de golpe y un tenue tono rosado se situó sobre sus mejillas. —¿Q-qué…?—. Fue lo único que consiguió preguntar al ver como el moreno se deshacía de su musculosa y la arrojaba al suelo.

—Pregunté si… podrías comerme como a tus dulces…—. Posó delicadamente ambas manos sobre el pecho del de ojos azules, empujándolo hasta que quedara recostado sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre las caderas del mayor, ganándose un pequeño quejido de sorpresa. —Quisiera que... me comieras como a uno de ellos ¿puedes hacerlo? —preguntó con una mirada apenada en el rostro.

Eso fue lo último que el autocontrol de Killua podía soportar.

El mayor se sentó en la cama, sus manos retuvieron la nuca y cintura de Gon, y cubrió bruscamente con sus labios los ajenos, en un beso puramente demandante y desenfrenado, sintiendo que el otro respondía de igual manera; el menor no pudo evitar soltar un par de exhalaciones de placer; durante los pocos encuentros de intimidad que tuvieron esto mismo sucedía, una pelea por el dominio, en donde los besos y las caricias febriles eran lo que único que necesitaban para hacer ceder al otro, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Killua era quien tenía el control mientras que Gon le seguía el ritmo, esperando a que su deseo terminara por hacerse realidad.

Rompieron el beso solo para poder ver la expresión del otro. Se muraron mutuamente, impidiendo que sus manos dejaran de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno.

El pelinegro continuó rozando con sus manos el pecho de su pareja, desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, acariciando por encima de la ropa los pezones de éste. Fue entonces que el albino rompió el beso de inmediato, notando la mirada coqueta y divertida del pelinegro, sus manos se deshicieron fácilmente de la estorbosa camisa que le impedía continuar con su deleite. Gon repitió sus acciones.

Y al estar en las mismas condiciones tomaron unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo del otro, la forma de sus músculos marcados, el subir y bajar de sus pechos, la piel desprovista de vello, y las diferentes tonalidades de piel.

—Killua… —murmuró mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Estiró una de sus manos y con sus dedos rozó los halos rosados en esa piel morena. —Gon… —dijo en igual tono de voz, admirando la expresión tímida y feliz de su pareja.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que cerraran la brecha entre ambos y unieran sus labios una vez más, gruñendo y gimiendo por lo bajo ante el repentino tacto de sus cuerpos, deleitándose por esa sensación que se apoderó de ellos.

Las manos del albino vagaban libremente por el pecho desnudo del más joven, recordarlo como se sentían los pectorales bajo las yemas de sus dedos, hasta que pudo atrapar entre sus dedos uno de los pezones ya erectos de Gon. Los pellizcó ligeramente e hizo girarlos a su antojo. Inició un camino de besos desde los labios del pelinegro, pasando por una de sus mejillas, la mandíbula, el cuello, el hombro derecho, hasta que al fin pudo llegar a su pecho y comenzar a atacar ese pequeño botón rozado mientras que una de sus manos lo sostenía por la cadera.

—¡A-ah! Ki-Killua… —decía entre jadeos echando la cabeza hacia atrás—.Killua… por favor… —murmuró sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba pidiendo.

El albino alejó los labios de esos botoncitos rosados para sonreírle ladinamente a su pareja. —Por más que ruegues e implores, no voy a hacer lo que quieras. —dijo con un aire seductor que hizo temblar al más joven—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú has sido quien ha pedido esto—. Liberó el cuerpo de menor solo para sujetarlo por la nuca. —Esta noche eres mío.

Esta vez fue Gon quien besó a Killua.

Mordisqueando y dando fugaces lamidas a los labios rojos e hinchados.

En medio del beso, y cuando la última prenda había sido retirada, el pelinegro tomó una de las manos de su novio e hizo que éstas rozaran su piel desnuda. El albino se incorporó con lentitud, sin un atibo de timidez sus manos acarician con cariño la intimidad del menor.

—Esta parte de ti se siente muy pesada y está muy tensa, Gon. Realmente debes querer venirte ¿no? —dijo en un tono burlón, sintiendo además un agradable calor en la palma de su mano—. No te preocupes cariño, ya pasará—. Con su mano libre retuvo el miembro y lamió el líquido blanco que se encontraba sobre la pequeña ranura.

Killua luego cerró los labios en torno la cabeza hinchada, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre toda la zona, con calma y ternura, solo para enloquecer poco a poco a su novio.

Gon se arqueaba sobre la cama mientras los gemidos continuaban escapando de sus labios, debió la mirada hacia abajo para ver como su novio continuaba _atendiendo su intimidad_, apretó los dientes mientras seguía observando el espectáculo, tratando de respirar con normalidad. Levantó su puño y mordió ligeramente la piel.

Su pelvis se contrajo y una dolorosa, y a la vez deliciosa, sensación se apoderó de él. —¡Ki…Killua! —gritó al sentir como esa cavidad húmeda descendía y ascendía—. ¡A-ah! p-por fa-favor…—. Inconscientemente, trató de empujar las caderas hacia arriba y envestir la boca de su novio, más éste se lo impidió al afianzar el agarre en sus piernas.

Killua procuró ignorar cada uno de los lloriqueos del más joven, ahora era él quien dominaba. Él decidía y controlaba todo a su antojo, incluso las reacciones que debía tener el moreno; sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que su lindo y tierno moreno enloqueciera por él, clamara y suplicara por él, llevándolo hasta el borde de la desesperación.

No esta vez. No permitiría que la diversión se acabase antes de tiempo.

Podía sentir como como el órgano palpitaba dentro de su boca, latiendo pausadamente, muy cerca de su ansiado final y cuando el menor pensó que todo estaba a punto de terminarse, el mayor succionó con más fuerza la cabeza rosada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Gon alcanzado su límite. —Ki-Killua… Mmmmhh ¡Ki…llua… yo…! ¡Ahh! —gritó con euforia ante la _explosión_ violenta que sintió su cuerpo y todo su semen salió disparado en el interior de la boca de Killua, quien logró tragar la mayor parte del líquido.

Cuando el orgasmo del moreno finalmente se calmó, permaneció sobre la cama jadeando, con la piel empapada de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas, embriago por aquella sensación abrumadora. Fue entonces que albino se apartó, y se inclinó hacia abajo para limpiar el resto del líquido blanco; y al terminar su tarea, miró sonriente a su pareja.

Lamió sus dedos sensualmente, notando como esos orbes oscuros lo miraban fijamente. —Sabes tan dulce. —dijo sonriendo, antes de poseer los labios ajenos.

Mientras se besaban, Gon podía sentir la erección de su novio restregándose contra su piel. Cuando la respiración se convirtió en un problema, el mayor se separó y miró con dulzura a su amante. Fue en ese instante que el moreno notó el brillo malvado y peligroso en esos ojos azules.

Su cuerpo se estremeció un tanto aterrado al oír sus palabras.

—_Pienso degustar todo de ti, Gon._

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, elevó su mano derecha y un simple movimiento bastó para que sus afiladas garras aparecieran. Todas al mismo tiempo. El más joven tembló de anticipación ¿Qué se supone que haría con ellas? Killua sonrió burlón y con una de sus garras hizo un pequeño corte sobre el hombro del pelinegro, ignorando el pequeño quejido que brotó de los labios de éste, bajó la cabeza y con su lengua limpió las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a formarse. Gon gimió mientras se estremecía, todo se sentía como si esas frías y pálidas manos fueran capaces de quemar su piel.

Era una sensación agradable, deliciosamente agradable.

Un corte y otro corte.

El perfume de la sangre inundó los sentidos de Killua, todos y cada uno de ellos. Más y mucho más. Sus garras continuaron provocando pequeños cortes en esa piel trigueña, decorándolas con tintes rojizos. Le gustaba, adoraba esas sensaciones de dolor y placer mezcladas por igual. Su propio novio lo sabía y le encantó, era algo que volverían a experimentar en otra ocasión. Pero ahora, tenía en mente terminar con su degustación…

Inclinó su cuerpo una vez más, pero esta vez sin siquiera rozar con sus labios los del muchacho. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —murmuró contra su oído—. Muy bien, Gon —gemía por lo bajo a la par que su cuerpo se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, rozando sus entrepiernas a un ritmo incesante. ―E-eres un buen chico. ―decía entre quejidos al sentir como el más joven envolvía las piernas en torno de su cintura en busca de más.

Varios grititos brotaron desde lo más profundo de su garganta. —¡Ahh...! ¡Ki-Killua…!—. Mordió su labio inferior para acallar la mayor parte de los gemidos, aunque esto fuera una acción de lo más tonta e inútil.

De repente los movimientos pélvicos se detuvieron y el menor solo pudo gemir en respuesta, decepcionado de que así fuera, sin embargo, de pronto apareció algo que se encargaría de entretenerlo. Gon volvió a gemir al sentir como un dedo indiscreto se abría paso en su entrada, acariciar suavemente su interior; lo sentía entrar y salir, una y otra vez, los gemidos y jadeos provenían a la par de esa rutina.

Por su parte, Killua admiraba la escena en silencio, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente con solo ver a su lindo pelinegro desnudo, gimiendo y lloriqueando por él, porque lo tocase, porque lo besase, porque le hiciera sentir ese placer indescriptible que solo él podía generar, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos y boca entrecerrados y una fija capa de sudor haciendo brillar su cuerpo cincelado. Era una imagen que sus pupilas no iban a olivar nunca.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa ladina y coqueta. —Shhh, tranquilo. Nadie se irá de aquí si no terminamos de comer el postre. —murmuró con burla al adentrar dos dedos en el moreno—. Oh, vaya. Parece que he dado en un lugar muy lindo ¿no?—. Volvió a golpear ese lugar que le hacía perder los estribos al menor, logrando que gimiera y lloriqueara como loco.

Había comenzado con un roce tímido e indiscreto, mas luego terminó por convertirse en un ascenso y descenso que tomaba velocidad pero sin dejar de recorrer la extensión del miembro. Pronto la humedad apareció entre los dedos de sus dedos.

Aquel frenesí había comenzado y ya no iba a detenerse.

Killua le arrancó otro gemido al ingresar un tercer y Gon no podía seguir soportando aquella tortura. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, su espalda se arqueaba y mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre.

—Quiero verte Gon. —dice de repente—. Quiero ver tu rostro mientras _hacemos el amor_.

Su propio rostro se sonrosó. ―Killua… ―murmuró aquel nombre mientras una de sus manos ascendía hasta el rostro de su amado para poder rosar esa mejilla sonrojada. Tan suave, tersa, y cálida―. Killua…

Sus ojos se cerraron ante aquella caricia cálida. ―Gon…

―T-te amo… ―murmura entre gemidos con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Yo te amo más… ―responde en igual tono, dando al final un cariñoso beso en los labios.

El albino acercó más su cuerpo, su mano izquierda descansa sobre el muslo izquierdo de pelinegro mientras que con su mano libre guio a su intimidad hasta la entrada ajena.

Al presionar la punta, Gon suspiró gustoso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Al principio hubo resistencia, hasta que al fin cedió y el miembro ajeno fue adentrándose por ese túnel aterciopelado, caliente y húmedo, de a poco, con cuidado de no causarle algún dolor a su amado. El vaivén lento y tortuoso fue reemplazado por un ritmo más acelerado, casi incesante. Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos.

El albino de ojos azules sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dándole una sensación de absoluto y desbordante placer. Se adentraba más y más para luego salir de aquella cavidad e ingresar posteriormente una vez, repitiendo así las mismas acciones. Dando estocadas con total descontrol. Mientras que el menor tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire con tal de calmar su ritmo cardíaco, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, junto cuando un líquido extraño se abría paso en su interior.

Otra vez no eran necesarias palabras.

Cuando el peliblanco se apartó con cuidado, escuchando un gemido de protesta, se ubicó al lado del menor y éste, en una acción un tanto predecible, se recostó contra su pecho. Killua rió ante ello ¡Adiós a la indiferencia de Gon! Y se alegraba demasiado por ello. Llevó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo ajeno y permitió que sus dedos acariciaran morena, sintiendo una vez más con las yemas la suavidad de ésta.

―¿Sa-satisfecho? ―preguntó en un murmullo, con ese aire inocente y temeroso que había terminado por conmover al mayor.

Una carcajada brotó de sus labios. ―Podría decirse que sí.

―Me alegro.

Al ver que el menor comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, supo que era el mejor momento para indagar. ―Gon.

―¿S-sí?

―¿Podrías decirme el motivo por cual te comportaste distante conmigo?

Aquello lo tomó por desprevenido. ―E-eh verás… tu dijiste q-que mis ojos eran lindos solo p-porque t-te hacen… a-acordar a los Chocorobo-Kun… y bueno yo… eso… me molestó mucho. ―dijo en un tono más bajo del normal―. Pe-perdón.

―Gon.

―¿S-sí… Killua?

―¿Todo fue… por lo que dije de tus ojos?

―¿S-sí?

―Es decir, que me ignoraste, despreciaste mi amor y permaneciste haciéndome esa tonta y estúpida Ley de Hielo ¿por un comentario mío?―. Gon abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar con detenimiento el rostro de su pareja, sorprendiéndose de que este continuara manteniendo una expresión tranquila. ―Sí que eres un tonto.

―¡Hey!

―Eso solo lo dije por decir, no porque en verdad pensara algo como ello.

―¿E-en serio?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar que el otro lo miraba. ―¡Pues claro, tonto! Yo amo cada parte de ti, y no porque me hagas recordar a otra cosa, sino porque eres tú. Vuelve a hacer algo así y créeme cuando te digo que te castigaré muy feo.

―¡Whhhaaaa, Killua! E-eso dolió. ―lloriqueaba al alejarse del cuerpo del mayor, se sentó y comenzó a masajear la zona lastimada. ―S-sí que eres malo―. Infló sus mejillas, mas solo duró en breve momento porque al recordar todo lo que había hecho con su novio su humor terminó por cambiar. ―¿En ve-verdad te molestó mi actitud?

Asintió. ―Creí que me odiabas, y por eso rompí el televisor. Luego compraré otro.

―Querrás decir, luego haré que Gon compre otro ¿no?

―Si ya sabes como soy ¿por qué te quejas?―. Le sacó la lengua a su novio. ―¡Bien! Ahora que todo está arreglado, podremos continuar con lo nuestro.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo además como un pequeño escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso? ―¿Lo nuestro?

―Aja, lo nuestro ―decía al comenzar a gatear hacia el pelinegro―. Entonces. Supongo que ahora deberás compensarme por todas las noches que me mimé yo solito ―decía con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro junto con ese brillo malvado en sus ojos―. Y créeme que me desquitaré contigo más de la cuenta. Ve ajustándote a la idea que no podrás caminar por mucho tiempo.

―E-Ehehehehe… ¿Ki-Killua? ¡Ahh! ―. En menos de dos segundos se vio acorralado por el albino. ―¿Ki-Killua? E-e-etto ¿lo podemos hablar? Dis-discutirlo un ratito más… ¿sí?―. El albino negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. ―¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡Killua no! ¡E-e-e-espera! ¡Killuaaaaa! ¡NOOOOOOO!

_Nunca antes, una "reconciliación" había sido tan dulce._

* * *

Bien, es todo por ahora. Como siempre, gracias a los que leyeron. Y todo eso.

Muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
